Voyage Of The Dawn Treader WITH LESLISE BURKE
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: Seqel to Prince Caspain with Leslise burke Leslise has been ruleing for three years what happens when a friend of hers shows up?
1. Chapter 1

**Voyage Of The Dawn Treader With Leslise Burke. Rewrite**

**Chapter One.**

**Jess 11**

**May belle**

**Eustace 12**

**Lucy 13**

**Edmund 14**

**Leslie 14**

maybelle and I were up in the tree house hanging out in Tarabithia Leslise had died a year ago I was about to start Sixth grade the next day And maybelle was starting Second grade. Nither of us were looking forword to it.

''Jess?'' said maybelle, '' I miss Leslise'' she wimpered.

''So do I'' I sighed'', looking at a photograph of I,d put up.

I put arm around her. Just then the tree house started to shake. ''Earthqake!'' I yelled. I put my arm around Maybelle. '' GET DOWN MAYBELLE!'' I shouted. We got down and covered our heads then I felt spining.

When the ground spinning, I helped ''Maybelle up ''were are we?'' she asked.

We were in a large group of people who were waveing and crying there was a young man Walking around shaking hands with people. And a young girl who reminded me of... ''LESLISE!'' ' yelled maybelle, ''Jess its Leslise!''

**Leslises p.o.v THE NIGHT BEFORE.**

We had been ruleing for three years. I was now fourteen we were about to sail abord the dawn treader Tomorrow. We had started biulding a few weeks after the pevindsies left. we were in the castle enjoying our last days on land I was feeling down.

''I miss them'' I said.

''Edmund 'Lucy' Peter' and Susan? Asked Caspain.

'' And Jess and Maybelle'' I said.

''Your family?'' He asked.

''Friends'' I replied.

We have a big day tomorrow I said, Lets get some sleep.'' I just wanted to close the topic and he know it he could read me

like a book.

**The next day.**

We walked up to the ship and said goodbye to our people. When I hurd my name. ''LESLISE!''.

''Maybelle'' I said, as she came in to view. I could reconize her face any where.

''LESLISE!''she ran up to hug me. Then Jess came in to view. '' Jess'' I said.

'' how did you guys get to Narnia?'' I asked.

''Aslan''. Said Caspain, ''he probably has a reason for you too be here''.

'' Will you come with us?'' Asked Caspain.

'' Well '' said Jess,''we dont'nt know were we are''.

''lets go'' said Maybelle.

''Please jess?''

Jess Just nodded.

And we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay this Chapter is no different then the movie so skip it if you like but i am submiting two chapter today and i have six written next chapter will be up soon**

**Edmunds P.o.v**

We were in our room and Lucy was reading a Letter from susan.

_Dear Edmund and Lucy,_

_How are you holding out over there? Has Edmund Killed Eustace yet? I do wish you were here with us, It's been such an adveture, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is vary exsisting, Exsepte we never see father he works so vary hard. I was invited to the british councels tea party this week by a naval Officer who happens to be really hansome I think he fancys me. It seems the germans have made the crossing difficult right now . Times are hard mother hopes you two wont mind another few mothes in camebrige._

''Another few monthes how will we survive?'' she cried.

'' your lucky'' I said, at least you have your own room I'm stuck with mullet mouth''.

''Susan and Peter are the Lucy ones'' she pointed out, ''off on adventures''.

'' Yeah they'ere the oldset and we'ere the youngst, we don't matter as much'' I said.

'' Do you think I look anything like Susan?'' she asked.

What? Lucy had been doing this a lot latey I wondered what was going on?

''Lucy'' I said, Pointing to a painting of a ship on the wall ''have you seen this ship before?''

''Yes'' she said, ''Its vary Narnian looking Is'nt it?''

I thought of Leslise the girl I had met there I missed her vary much.

'' yeah'' I realized,'' well just another reminder that we'ere here and not there''.

''there once were two orphans who wasted there time beleiveing in Narnain Nursry rymes''. Said Eustaces annoying voice.

''Please Let me him!'' I begged.

''NO!'' said Lucy pulling me back.

''Don't you ever knock?'' I Snapped.

''Its my house i'll do as I please your just geusts.'' he snarked.

'' what so fasantieing about that picture anyway? its hidious.''

''You won't see it form the other side of the door'' I snapped.

'' Edmund It looks Like the waters Moving'' Lucy said.

'' What rubblish''. See? thats what happens when you read all those fanifal novels and fairy tales of yours''. he snapped.

''There once was a boy called Eustace who read books full of facts that were useless'' i said. Lucy smirked at me.

''People who read fairy tales are always the sort who become a hidous burdon to people like me who read books full of real information'' he pointed out.

''Hidios burdon?'' I said,'' I havent seen YOU lift a finger since we've been here''.

**Lucys P.o.v**

whlie they fought Water leaked out of the painting.

''Edmund the painting'' I said.

water sparyed out of the painting whitch caught both the boys attenion.

'' whats going on here?'' Eususe panicked.

Lucy! Edmund said do you think that?-

''its some kinda trick STOP IT OR I'LL TELL MOTHER!'' he cried.

MOTHER!

MOTHER! ''I'll just smash the rotten thing'' he desided.

''NO EUSCUSE NO!'' yelled Edmund.

''We can't stop it!'' I yelled.

''GET OFF ME!'' he yelled.

Let go of it Eustace put it down! I yelled.

then he dropped it and water slowly filled the room and we were pulled under as the water went over our heads. We swam our was up to the surface to find we were in the an ocean.

**Leslise p.o.v**

We had been sailing for weeks and we were up on deck surching of land when Jess yelled ''Look!'' theres someone in the water!''

MAN OVER BORD yelled caspain. I looked down in the water as men jumped in after them.

They came back up with Lucy and Edmund. ''Leslise! Caspian!'' he said 'He hugged me see, ''I told you Id see you again! he said hugging Caspain.

''Good to see you!'' said Edmund.

''Didn't you call for us?'' Asked lucy wraping her arms around me.

''Not this time'' Caspain replied.

'' Well what ever the case he said, I'm just glad to be here''.

There was a loud scream coming from the front of the boat. We then saw Reepacheep resleing with a rude looking boy. ''Reepicheep!'' Said Lucy . ''Your magesties!'' he said bowing.

''Hello Reep what a plesure''said Edmund.

''But first what to do about this hysarical interloper?''

That Giant rat thing Just tried to claw my face off! He yelled.

''I was mearly trying to expleale the water from your lugs sir''.

''It talked! did you see that? it just talked!'' he screamed.

''He always talks'' said Maybelle.

''Its getting him to shut up that the trick'' said Caspain.

'' The moment there is nothing to be said your highness I promise you I will not say it.'' said Reep.

''I don't know what kinda prank this is but I wanna wake up right now!''

Maybe we could throw him back mummbled Jess. Edmund seemed to be thinking about that a little TOO much. Lucy gave him a Smack

''Edmund!'' she cried.

''So'' said Edmund, ''whos this?''

''Jess and Maybelle'' I told him.

''And you are?'' Snapped Jess at Edmund.

I glanced at him it was not like Jess to be rude.

''Men!'' said Casapain, ''behold our cast aways Edmund The Just And Lucy the valiant high king and queen of Narnia''. Every one around us bowed To them. I was glad to see Edmund again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**OKay I hope you didnt notice that Jess is rather unlikeable but After seeing him in the movie i can tell hes not the type of person to just right away belive somthing so hes noice to every but edmund in this draft.**

''I sopose'' I said,'' we better get you some dry clothing Lucy you can wear one of my dresses I said. ''Caspain'' I said, take'' Edmund down below and give him one of your outfits''. I thought I heard Jess mumbled'' good riddice''. Then I Lead her down to maybelle and I's room. Then I said what I was thinking ''Edmund Looks well''.

She smiled '' He missed you''.

I handed her a dress ''You and Maybelle take the bed I will sleep with the men below''.

''And with Edmund'' She said

''Come on'' I smiled, '' lets go find your brother''.

I led her to the vary front of the ship were Edmund an Caspain already were. There was a large carving of Aslan on the wall wich Lucy Spoted Emedaiely.

''Aslan''. she said.

Look ''Susans bow and arrows''.

''Lucy'' I said handing her her stuff.

''My healing cordeail and dagger''. she said reaching for it. ''oh '' she realized, ''may I?'' Well there yours'' I said.

''Peter's sword'' Said Edmund.

''Yes'' said Caspain, ''we looked after them as promised here hold it if you wish''.

''No said Edmund, Its yours Peter gave it too you.

''I did save this for you though'' he said handing Edmund his flashlight.

'' The giants of the north have surendered uncondioly'' Caspain Expalained.

''Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the great dessert I said.

'' Theres peace across all of Narnia ''I finished.

''Peace?'' asked Edmund confused.

''In Just three years'' Caspain said.

'' And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?'' Lucy asked.

'' Only Leslise he said I am yet to find one to compare to your sister'' he anwered.

'' Hang on'' said Edmund,'' if there are no wars to fight and no ones in trouble why are we here?''

''Thats a good question Iv been thinking the same thing myself'' he riplied.

''So where are we sailing to?'' asked Edmund.

'' Before I took back the throne my uncle tried to kill my fathers closest friends and most loyal suporters thhe seven lords of Temar they fled to the lone islands no ones heard from them since''.

''So you think somethings happened to them?'' Edmund asked.

''Well if it has Caspain said its my Duty to find out.

**Jess's P.O.V**

I wached Leslise leave with that gross Edmund kid. In fact both the boys are awfal Mostly that Eustace kid. But that Edmund thought he could just come along and steal Leslie from me. Even worse I was stuck on this blasted ship I had no choice but to acsept as I have no were else to go. but this was not real I just knew it. He may be a brat and a winer but at lest he was logical. I just did a better job of keeping my thoughts to myself. This Caspain guy WAS helping me. When they came back up Leslise came up to me. '' you okay?'' she asked.

''Fine'' I smiled glad to have her to myself.

We wached Edmund and Caspain have a fake Sword fight on deak Lucy had been standing with us and Edmund Came over and Gave Leslises hand a sqeeze.

Edmund? Lucy asked Do you think if we kept sailing to the end of the world we'ed Just Tip off the edge? I felt maybelle tension beside me. '' Don;t worry I wispered to her we won't get that far.

Don't worry ''Lu we'ere a long way from there He brother told her''.

''I see your still talking nonsense you three Eustace said apearing from below''. Caching me sneering at Edmund ''what with you?'' he asked me. I just sneered at him. I rather liked Caspain and reepicheep the only one I REALLY Disliked was Edmund.

'' Do you feel better?'' asked Lucy.

''Yes no thanks to you'' he said, ''Its lucky I have a Iron costation''.

A''s evervessnt as Ever I see reeicheep spoke up''. ''Find your see legs?''

''Never lost them'' Eustace said, ''I was simly dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute dispoision due to my intelligence''.

Lucy snorted and I had to cough to cover up a fit of laughs. I wached Edmund spit is water back in to his cup to keep from choking.

''I dont think he has a cute anything said Reeicheep''. At that point all I could think of we the boy who stole my woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Leslises p.o.v**

**Okay i know i have readers! cause i have so meany faveorites and story alerts on this PLEASE Review Even if its jut and I like it but please tell me if theres some thing you dont like so i can in prove. next two chapters for two day! Chapter 6 and 7 will take longer though.**

After Listening to Eustace rant some one yelled

''land ho!'' then we started prepareing to dock.

'' The lone Islands said Drininan, the port of narrowhaven''.

''Funny'' I said ''not a Narnian flag in sight''.

'' But the lone Islands have always been Narnias'' Edmund said Then he looks thrue the teleascope.

''Seems suspious'' said Caspain.

''I say we prepare a landing party''Edmund continued ''Drininan?''

'' Forgive me your magesty'' he said, ''but the chain of comand begins with the king and queen on this ship''.

''We'll prepare long boats'' I said.

''Right'' said Caspain, ''Drinain pick some men and come asore''.

In the boats Reep sat ahead yelling ''anward the thrill of the unknown lies ahead''.

Couldn't this have waited till morning? Eustace griped.

''There is no hounr in turning away form advenure lad'' Reepicheep said.

Edmund Reached out and helped me out of the boat. and we all peeled on to the shore.

''Listen!'' said Lucy, ''were is Every one?''

As we looked around for people Jess and Maybelle Came up behind me. As a bell sounded. ''This place is dead'' Jess wispered.

''Reepicheeep stay here with Drinians men and sucure the place''. Caspain ordered. ''We''ll head on''.

''If we'ere not back by dawn'' I said, ''send a party''.

When we got to a tunnel Edmund said to Eustace ''You wanna come here and Gard something?''

''Good idea cosin vary logical'' said Eustace.

''Jess stay here with Maybelle'' I Said Handing Jess and Eustace swords. I grabed Edmunds arm and We went inside.

**Jess P.o.v.**

''I'm ready to go when you are!'' Eutace called.

He sneered at me.

I smacked him ''shut up!'' I said.

Then the bell sounded. And the fighting started. Some men snuck up and Grabed the thee of us And Eustuse Screamed. The guy put a knife to Maybelles kneak. and the two of them led us inside. And threw me on the ground.

MAYBELLE! I yelled. as the guy tied me up.

''Unless you want to hear this one sream like a girl again Id say you shold drop your wepons.

''Like a girl?'' Eusace sreached.

''NOW!''

''Eustace!'' Edmund said his voice filled with anger. Then they started to tie us up. ''UNHAND ME!'' Leslise yelled.

''Lets take these three to the market'' he ment Lucy and Maybelle and Eustace. JESS! Maybelle shouted as a guy hit Edmund over the head.

Sent these four to the dungens Me' Leslise and Caspain and Edmund.

''YOUR gonna pay'' for that he yelled.

''Actully some one Else is going to pay'' the guy said, ''for ALL of you''. Then they pulled them away as Maybelle and Lucy yelled for Edmund and I. And we called for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Lucys P.O.V**

I had thought they took Jess with Everyone else But then I saw them throw Leading him off in to a boat but I had not Idea what they were doing.

**Leslises P.O.V**

''Look'' he said we stood up on the sill and I saw Jess being Led to a boat.

''What are the doing to him?'' I asked.

''Keep waching'' he said they floated out on to the water then the darkness came and the grre mist and we wached them start to scream as it went around them and Maybelle was yelling for Jess.

''JESS!'' I yelled as they disapeared.

''JESS!''

Edmund came over and put his arm around me. ''What happened?'' I asked.

Its a sacrfice.

''were did they go?'' Edmund asked.

''No one knows the lord said, the mist was first seen in the east reports of fishermen and sailer missing at sea we Lords made a pact to fine the sorce of the mist and distroy it''. ''They eact set sail but none came back. You see if they dont sell you to the slave traders your likey to be fed to the mist you friend was umong the unlucky''.

''We have to find the others before we loose anyone else'' Edmund said I knew he ment Lucy though.

''What about Jess?'' I asked.

''I promise you We'll find him Leslise'' Caspain said.

**Lucys P.O.V**

''I bid 60!''

''80''

''100 for the little girl!''

''120!''

'' 150!'']

''Any more bids?''

''Sold!''

then they put a sold sign around Maybelles neck. She gasped. then they picked her up and she screamed.

''Now for this fine sepecimiane'' said the guy talking about Eustace.

Silance.

''Who'll kick off the bidding?''.

nothing.

'' Come on now! He may not look like much but hes strong''.

''Yeah he strong alright smells like the reer end of a minator''

''That is a outrageous lie! I won the school hygine award two years running!''

''Come on some one take a bid!''

''I'll take them off your hands said Reepicheeps voice''. I'll take them ALL off your hands.

''FOR NARNIA!''

Reepichieep untied me and Maybelle. ''Thaks reep i said i knew you'd come!''

''Your highness'' he said. then we started fighting.

After we won and the Lord haded over The sword we set sail Again. As We were Leaveing Maybelle spoke up, ''Weres Jess? And why is Lesilse crying?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**well I has some time to write so this is my third and last chapter for today.**

**A break from all the drama and some LeslisexEdmund.**

**Leslises P.O.V**

Its hard to find some time alone on a ship as you keep running in to people but I manged to find some. I was inside when Edmund came in ''Hay'' he said softly. ''Lucy Managed to get Maybelle to stop crying''. I smiled ''good'' I said.

''Are you ok?'' he asked.

''Not really'' I said.

''We'll find him'' he said pulling me in to his arms.

'' He was always so closed minded I said didn't belive Tarabithia was really there and the way he treated Maybelle Wasn't so good either he really differting since_ um since I died.

''He sounds like me as a kid'' Edmund said.

''Really?'' I asked.

'' I was horrable'' he said

'' I don't think he likes me'' though Edmund said.

I smiled ''He dosn't''.

''Thanks'' Edmund said Dryly

Then he kissed my cheek. The door opened ''Edmund' Leslise we are sleeping on shore tonight You better come along''.

**Jesses p.o.v **

the mist surounded us and we felt our selves Leave shore. then we had no clue where we were all we know that it was dark vary dark. I wanted to be back on the boat. I was Afraid vary afriad.

**Leslises P.o.v**

We made camp and a fire and I slept next to Lucy and Maybelle. I was tired and only woke when I felt my self being shaken'' Leslise?''

''Caspain?'' I muttered.

''Look! he said pointing at overly large human footprints.

Caspain walked over and woke up Edmund.

I gasped ''Lucys gone!'' I Cried.

''Lucy?'' Edmund Cried.

''Everybody up!'' I said Takeing Maybelles hand.

''Move!'' said Drinian.

Along the way Edmund spoke up.'' Guys! Lucys dagger''. Then large wooden arows were aimed at us. I took out my sword.

''Stop right there or parish!'' said an invisable voice. Then I was knocked to the ground.

''What sort of creatures are you?'' Asked caspain.

''Big ones with the head of a tigher and the body of a?''

''Different tiger!''

''you dont want to mess with us!''

'' Or what?'' Challaged Edmund.

''Or I'LL CLAW YOU TO DEATH!

''And I'll run my tusks thrue you''. Then they apeared and we found out they were nothing but funny looking. were all laughing and Edmund lost it.

'' What have you done with my sister you little pip-squeek?'' he said aiming his sword at the chif

''Now calm down.'' he said.

''where is she?'' he panicked.

'' You better tell him!'' one of them cried.

''In the mansion he said.''

''What Mansion?''

A hugh mansion appeared out of no where. ''Oh that mansion'' Edmund said.

Eustace came charging over you know I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behined_ Then he spotted the duffelpuds.

''It's the pig''

''the pigs come back!''

by now I was getting tired of every one taunting the poor kid.

''This place just gets wireder and and weirder!'' Eustace mummbled. Just then a large man in a robe apeared beside Lucy.

''Lucy!'' Edmund said Relived.

Your magistes he said bowing to Caspain and I.

''Caspain Leslise and Edmund'' She said, ''This is Coriokin Its his Island''.

''We Bowed to him''

'' Thats what his thinks!'' a Dufflepud cried' ''you have wronged us magican!''

'' I have not wronged you! I made you invisable for your own protection'' he pointed out. he thew dust at them ''be gone!'' he said. They fleed in fear.

'' What was that?'' Lucy asked.

''Lint'' he replied,'' but don't tell them''.

'' What were those things?'' Eusace asked.

''Dufflepuds'' I replied.

''Right of corse silly me'' he Grumbled.

I Laughed ''your funny'' I said'' Your as sarcasic as your cosin''.

I saw a hint of smile but it was got as fast as it apeared.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

''What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?''

''It seemed like the simplest way to protect them from the evil'' he replied.

''Do you mean the mist?'' I asked.

'' I mean what lies behind the mist'' he explained. He led us in a large room with books and a butiful roof. He unrolled a map that moved. It showed shots of the golden age.

''It's rather butiful Eustace'' sounding shocked.

I Turned and smiled at him.

''I mean for a make believe map in a make believe world'' he snapped.

Edmund rolled his eyes at me.

'' There is the source of your troubles'' Explained Croriarkin, ''Dark Island''.

A place Where Evil lurks, It can take any form. ''It can make you darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness to steal the light from this world''.

''How do we stop it?'' Lucy asked.

'' You must break its spell'' he answered, That sword you carry there are six others''.

''Have you seen them?'' Edmund asked.

''Yes'' He replied.

''The six lords passed thru here?'' Caspain asked.

''Indeed'' Was the reply.

''Were they headed?'' Caspian asked.

''Where I sent them... to break the spell''.

''You must follow the blue star to Ramadu's'' Island He explained. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslans table only then can their true power be released. But beware you are all about to be tested.''

''Tested?'' Lucy asked.

''Until you lay down the seventh sword evil ha the upper hand it will do everything in its power to tempt you be strong''.

* * *

That night I had a nightmare

_''Leslise!''_

_I saw Jess he was dying someone was hitting him. I tried to go to him. but my feet wouldn't move. ''Hang on Jess!'' I called._

_''Leslise!'' He was dying someone hit him over the head ''JESS!'' then blood came out of his head and he died._

''Jess!'' I sprang up.

''Let me guess'' said Edmund, ''bad dreams so either we're all going mad or something's playing with our minds''.

The next day we stop at yet another island we floated out there on boats. I was in a boat with Caspian Lucy and Eustace and Edmund. ''I Doubt the lords stopped here my lieges'' Reep was saying, ''there's no sign of anything living''.'' Right'' I said, ''once we get ashore take your men and search for food and water''.

''The four of us will look for clues'' Caspian said meaning him and Edmund and Lucy and I.

''Hang on you mean the five of us'' Eustace piped up. Every one turned to look at him.

o look at him. ''Come on'' he said ''Please don't send me back to the rat'' he begged.

''I heard that Reepicheep'' snapped.

''Big ears'' he mumbed.

'' I heard that too'' Reep added. I smiled and we all laughed.

We all unloaded the boat then I noticed Eustace sneak off. ''Hay you guys'' I said. ''Eustace is gone''.

Edmund sighed clearly agervaited. ''I'll go Look for him he sighed''.

''No'' I said. ''You guys go look around I'll go''.

* * *

I don't know were that kid could have gone I thought. Then I Heard a loud bang and in from of me was a large dragon. I screamed atr the top of my lungs but not before it picked me up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'' It's Eustace!'' I cried as I ran down to Caspian and Edmund. '' You guys its Eustace!''

'' Les slow down '' Said Edmund. '' What's going on? ''

'' Eustace is a dragon! ''

'' He's a what? '' Lucy cried. ''Come see '' I said.

'' He must have been tempted by the treasure '' Edmund said, as we stood on the beach with Eustace.

'' Any one knows a dragons treasure is enchanted '' Caspian said earning him a glare and a growl from the dragon.

''Well anybody from here ''he finished.

Lucy walked over to her cousin and pulled the armband off her cousin with caused him to growl in pain. She grinned at me.

'' Is there anyway to change him back? '' I asked.

'' Not that I know of'' Caspian answered. We were all silent for a second trying to think of what to do.

'' Aunt Alberta will not be pleased'' Edmund muttered. Eustace Glared.

'' The boats are ready sires! ''Called one of the men.

'' We can't leave him alone ''Lucy spoke up and I nodded. Think of the trouble he could get in to I thought

'' Well we can't bring him on board your majesty Drinan pointed out.

'' You and the others take the one boat back'' I said. '' the rest of us will stay here for the night and figure out what to do.''

But you have no provisions and no means of staying warm your majesties. Eustace spit a fire breath and made a fire. '' You were saying?'' Reep said.

Later that night I sat on the beach with Lucy and May belle it was already dark the others were sleeping. I heard May belle sobbing. I looked up at Lucy. '' You miss your brother? '' I asked. She nodded. '' I miss mine to Lucy informed her .''

'' Your brothers here'' said May belle.

''I have two brothers '' Lucy said.'' I haven't seen him in weeks I'll see mine again and you'll see yours again.

'' How do you know? '' She asked.

'' You just have to have faith about these things '' I said. ''Aslan will find him.''

'' Aslan couldn't stop him from being taken '' May belle pointed out.

''We'll fine him'' ''Somehow''. Lucy said.

''Nice job'' I told her.

'' Leslie'' she whispered so May belle couldn't here. ''Do you think I look like Susan?''

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

'' Well do I have her looks?''

'' You're different then her '' I said. '' I like you for you and her for her''.

'' Lucy smiled '' thanks she said.

we then went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Sorry for the long update! I got this story plot as I was writing!**

Leslie Pov

''Everybody wake up! I ordered''.

'' It's the blue star!'' Lucy cried. Everybody slowly got up and Lucy helped up

May Belle We cleaned up camp and Kept going. I was walking with Lucy and Maybelle when somebody snuck up behind me '' boo!'' said Edmund. We all jumped a mile. ''Don't DO THAT ''I said thru clenched teeth.

''He laughed good morning to you to darling'' he said.

It was still rather early when we got ready to get back On the ship While Eustace flew ahead of us Lucy and I stood at the back of the boat we spotted a sea girl Lucy and I waved she waved back but she seemed to be telling us to stop I looked at Lucy confused.

''What was that about?'' Lucy asked.

'' you would know better than me'' I admitted.

Back up on deck Lucy and I stood with Edmund and the rest of the group. ''The wind has left us said Drinan.

So how do we get to Ramandus island now? Asked Edmund.

''My guess is something doesn't want us to get their'' said Drinan.

Well then how will we find Jess? I thought. Edmund I must have looked off cause Edmund squeezed my hand.

Peters Pov

I walked up to the wardrobe it looked the same to me I thought of my brother and sisters we had been Separated for months now I just wanted to see them again. ''Please Aslan bring me to them somehow some way.'' Then I opened the door and walked inside to remind me of home. Surprisingly I was able to walk rather far till I came out on the other side.

Susans Pov

I stopped back to my room'' Susan please go out with him once more!'' My mother begged.

'' Mother he's a total ass! I shouted.''

'' Well dear if you insist'' she said, ''your father and I are going out for dinner coming?'

I slammed my door as a answer turned around and found myself face to face with peter.

Leslise Pov.

''If I get any hungrier I'm going to eat the dragon said one of the men grumpily. ''

''Don't worry Eustace'' said reeicheep from his shoulder, ''they'll have to go thru me first. ''

'' If we don't find land by tonight'' Said Edmund, ''we all my end up eating Eustace''. I giggled. ''He's a dragon!'' I said. Just then there was a jolt and we all tumbled to the ground.

'' what did we hit?'' I asked as Edmund helped me and Lucy up. Edmund got up and I followed him to the edge to find Eustace pulling the ship. ''Eustace that's a great idea! ''I said. Everyone around us cheered.

Peters p.o.v

''Sue!'' I said shocked.'' How?_ how? In the world.'' Then we herd cheering then footsteps approaching the door.

''Hide!'' she hissed. I dove in to the chest at the foot of the bed while Susan slipped in the wardrobe.

''We can't be sure the other lord ever made it to _ island. I was missing words but that voice sounded almost like… but it was very muffled. Soon there were more footsteps then a door shut and I peeked out of the wardrobe. Then I stepped out again to find out where I was. Only I think I already knew but it was impossible.

After we docked. We walked thru the woods and Edmund led with his flash light keeping Lucy close I kept May belle close. We approached a large table. With food on it.

'' Food'' said a voice in front of me.

'' Don't eat it!'' I said.

There was somebody there, I gasped pulled out my sword and gripped Caspian . Everyone behind me did the same. ''Lucy stay close'' said the protective Edmund. Maybelle moved forward in front of me and ahead of Edmund

''May Belle'' Edmund hissed.

''Is it one of the lords?'' She asked.

''Lord Ravvilan'' Caspian said.

Edmund shone his light on the next one ''Lord Maveramorn.'' I said.

Lucy reached out to another one ''lord Argoz'' Caspian and I said.

He was breathing Lucy gasped and pulled her hand back in fear.

Peter's P.O.V

''Peter go on follow them and get lost I huffed. I can't believe just as I am content with my life again and with never coming back here we are!''

''You were miserable back home'' I said. Getting up and trailing them. I found them I wanted to run up and hug them all but I needed to figure this out first. Plus Aslans voice kept playing over in my head.

''**I know you asked to see them sun of Adam but don't reveal yourself yet I still Have a use for you before you do.''**

'' He's breathing!'' Caspian was saying.

''So are they'' Said a voice I hardly recognized.'' Edmund? ''I mouthed. His voice was even deeper then when we were here last year.

'' they're under a spell!'''' he realized.

''It's the food!'' Leslie shouted. Every one who was holdeing food dropped it.

'' It's the stone knife!'' Edmund spoke up. ''This is Aslans table!'' he and leslies said at the same time.

I grinned Edmund was in love with her I had forgotten their kiss during our last trip. I wasn't sure what happened next as I couldn't see.

''That's six'' said Edmund voice.

''Still missing one'' said Lucy. I realized I better get Susan so we could sleep here tonight I got up and walked off in to the forest to get her. Making Everyone flinch.

'' SHOW YOUR SELF!'' Edmund yelled. I ran off in to the ship to Susan before anyone could see me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

**Hay you guys so I have up to Chapter 12 written I was thinking of posting the next chapter next week or of ypu cant wait that long Friday.**

Susan. P.o.v

I had found a nice spot to lay out of view We herd them come hiking out of the forest. '' So we have to go to the dark island right away'' Edmund was saying. ''We will be in great danger there'' he said. ''Lucy perhaps you and May Belle should stay here with Eustace so you'll be safe.''

**EUSTACE?** Was here I hadn't seen him at all yet.

''that's out of the question Edmund'' Lucy replied.

''Lucy I promised Peter I would Keep you safe if we came back!''. I Felt Peter stiffen behind me.

'' I almost lost you I thought Eustace was killed!''.

_Lucy almost drowned Edmund was almost killed! _I recalled_._

''Edmund ''Lucy said, '' we also promised Mother we would look after each other!'' If you get hurt if anybody I can use my cordial''.

''Lucy's right'' Peter whispered. '' I don't want her in the middle of battle or danger either but I feel the same for Edmund. I also don't want her alone on the island. We can't show our selves how can we keep them safe?''

''We could probably If I had my bow'' I said.

''Well I guess I don't want you guys alone on the island'' he said. ''Alright then let's go I think the others are ahead.

''May belles tired'' said Lucy let's get her on the ship to bed then check on Eustace''.

They went to catch up to the others Edmund lagged behind . '' peter how did you keep us safe? Iv hardly done that for Lucy and Eustace and May belle'' he whispered.

''Just like what you're doing now'' Peter whispered, '' with great difficulty''.

Leslises P.o.v

''What do you thinks in their?'' I asked.

''Our worst nightmares'' said Edmund.

''Pure evil Finished Drinain.

''Our darkest wishes'' Said Caspian. Thinking I felt somebody behind me somebody behind me I turned but then saw nothing so turned back around.

Susan s P.o.v

''Shoot! Peter Leslie almost saw us!'' I hissed.

''And if you don't shut up she's going to hear us as well'' he hissed back.'' Now stay here in going to go back in Caspian's room to see if I can find out what's going on''. He got up and started walking away.

I listened in on the rest of their conversations.

''Archers Prepare yourselves!'' Yelled what looked like the captain.

'' Let's get Ready Caspian said to Edmund.'' Leslise Take Lucy and May belle back to your room and get ready.''

Peter P.o..v

I looked at a bunch of maps and Pictures it didn't tell me exactly what we were doing. All I found out from last night was about the seven swords of the seven lords of Telmair. I herd foot seteps and dove under the bed. **I still have plans for you. Not yet.**

Then when Aslan? I thought.

Edmund and Caspian I assumed Came in I had a flash back of preparing for wars in our fifteen years you never get used it. As they got dressed for battle they were silent. Where was Eustace?

''In case we don't get thru…whatever this is, started Caspian, I wanted you to know I think of you as my brother Ed.''

''Me too'' Said Edmund seriously. As they continued to gear up Caspian said: You gave up your sword''.

''Wasn't mine to keep'' Edmund said.

Use mine I thought I wanted him to use mine he was my brother. ''Use this ''said Caspian.

'' But it_'' Edmund started.

''Peter would want you to use it'' Caspian said.

Leslies Pov

I strapped my belt on and hooked my sword to it then handed Susan's bow and arrow to Lucy.

''No you use it'' said Lucy.

''Susan's your sister it more yours then mine'' I said truthfully.

''Your my best friend Leslie'' Lucy said.

''Your more like my sister Lucy'' I replied.

''I'll meet you back on deck'' I said, '' I gotta go talk to Edmund.''.

''Alright'' she replied.

''When I grow up I want to be just like you and Leslie'' Said Maybelle. I turned back around. But stopped.

''When you grow up you should be just like you'' Lucy replied. Hugging her.

I turned around to go find Edmund. I ran in to him ''Hay I was Just coming to find you'' he said, Look if we don't, um. I wanted you to know that I love you''.

''I love you too'' I said.

Susans Pov

''No matter what happens here every soul who stands before me has earned their spot on the crew the Dawn Treader, together we have sailed far together we have faced adversity together we can to it again so now is not the time to fall to fears temptations, be strong Never give in. our world our Narnian Iives depend on it. ''

I sat there again out of view as Caspain gave his speech Just then Peter Came up.

''Hi'' he said.

'' think of the lost souls we are here to save'' he continued looking at May belle and Leslise.

'' Think of Aslan'' Leslise said.

Peters pov

**Peter let yourself be herd but not seen do not let yourself be seen till your needed.**

_How will I know?_

**You'll know when.**

'' think of Narnia'' Leslie spoke up.

_Peter Pointed his sword forward as he stood on the cliff._

_'' FOR NARNIA!'' he shouted._

_''FOR NARNIA''! The crowd shouted_.

Battle of Brumuda he mouthed.

''FOR NARNIA!'' I shouted.

Susan poked me.'' Are you bloody draft?'' She snapped,'' Somebody will see us!

''SHHH! I hissed.'' Lucy looked in our direction. She spotted me right away. I put my finger to my lips.

''_ Peter?'' _She mouthed she was smiled ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Peter P.O.V

Susan Turned to walk away ''I'm going back the girls cabin before you get us seen. '' she whispered. She snuck behind the people and managed to get by without being seen. She doesn't want to be here I thought sadly Susan was drifting father and father from Narnia even if were here. I watched Edmund and Caspian share A smile they really WHERE like brothers.

Leslise P.O.V

We sailed deeper and deeper as the mist flew around us littering all of our minds I stood with Lucy' Edmund 'Caspian And May belle.

I saw Jess walk toward me.

''How could you leave me for him Leslie? I thought we were best friends?''.

_''We are!'' _ I thought.

''Obviously not'' he said.

''Jess'' I muttered.

Jess P.O.V

''I never loved you Jess I love Edmund now. '' The green smoke twirled around me. I stood up even though I was in a boat Everyone around me was in a trance anyways.

_How could you leave me for him Leslie? I thought we were best friends!''_

''Easily '' She whispered, ' Lucy is my best friend now.''

_I thought we were!_

I believed every world of it. It was so believable I passed out.

_'_'Obviously not'' She hissed as the world became ever darker.

Peter P.O.V

How could you Peter? Lucy whispered Go off to college and leave us all alone? Something knocked me out of my trance as I heard Edmunds Voice.

'' Go away your dead.''

OH NO I thought.

''NO!'' he shouted.

'' Edmund'' Lucy spoke up. And Edmund turned around '' are you alright?''. She asked worried.

''yeah'' He said.

As we went father we herd a man yelling what sounded like '' Keep away!''.

'' who's there?'' Edmund shouted.

'' We do not fear you!'' Leslie shouted.

''Nor I you!'' Edmund Got out his touch I didn't see who was there. But caspain said we would not leave.

''You will not defeat me!''

'' Caspian his sword! Edmund said.

'' Lord roop!''

''YOU DO NOT OWN ME!''

''Get him on board! Leslie ordered. Then out of nowhere scame a large dragon I reached to pull out my sword but it was not there ovasliy It swooped over and picked him up and dropped him on board nobody seemed shocked about the dragon so maybe he was on our side?

''Be calm my lord!'' Said Caspian.

''OFF ME DEMON!'' He replied.

''No my lord we are not here to hurt you'' said Leslie, we are your king and queen Caspian and Leslie and Edmund the just and Lucy the valiant'' He looked horrified.

''my royals! You should not have come! There's no way out of here!'' I panicked. I also wondered how long it would be before I was noticed behind the barrels.

''Turn this ship around before it's too late!''

''We have the sword let's go!'' Said Edmund.

Let's turn her about Drian said Caspian.

''Eye eye'' you majesty he replied.

'' DO NOT THINK!'' shouted lord roop, ''do not let it know your fears! Or it will become them!''.

Edmund shut his eyes. ''OH NO'' he said.

''Edmund! What did you just think of?'' Lucy cried.

''Oh I'm sorry!'' He cried. He ran to the edge of the boat. There was a sudden jolt. Lucy fell in top me and knocked over the barrels. She screamed. I helped her up then said to her quickly ''don't tell anybody I'm here yet I'm waiting for a sign from Aslan Now go! And stay near Edmund!'' She hid me as I went up top I thought I should be helping but Aslan Hadn't given me the sign yet.

''ITS TOO LATE!'' lord Roop shouted. The little girl may belle backed up in fear and was right near were the sea serpent was. ''Lu!'' I pointed to her.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I looked up MAY BELLE! I shouted. She screamed as is lifted its head out of the water. Lucy ran and grabbed her hand and rushed her toward Edmund. Who shoved me behind him.

'' Stay close Lu'' he said. It rose father and father Edmund rose he sword at it. Keeping me and May belle behind him. Then Eustce grabbed it and hung on it swung around violently. Eustace kept fighting it he was being braver then I had ever seen him act. It thru Eustace on a rock looked like he had been fished off as well. I winced. It went to have another go. Eustace blue fire in its face. It sank under water. Lord roop Threw a sword in to Eustace's shoulder blade. '' Eustace!'' I shouted as Edmunds face filled with panic. He got up and flew away ''NO COME BACK'' I shouted.

Susan

There was lots of panicky yelling and violent shaking but I never went above I didn't want to be hear. I wanted to go home to my REAL home.

Lucy P.O.V

After Eustace left everything went downhill.

_ Aslan Please help us._

PETER POV

It was time. I knew it.

''EDMUND!'' I Yelled.

Edmund turned shocked. To see me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hayy you guys! So this is Chapter twelve Yeah I know this Chapter is Cheezy but Ok go ahead read it!**

Chapter twelve

Eustace POV

I flew away as far and as fast as I could My shoulder hurt. I flew back to Ramandus Island and landed on the ground and passed out.

Lucy Pov

''Peter what_?'' Edmund was shocked.

''We can't do this now! the serpents coming back.'' He said.

I watched as the serpent got closer and closer To us. '' He's right!'' I said. Its head shot in to the shop and splashed us all. The ship broke in some areas.

''Lucy! '' Edmund said, Take May belle and take her down to your room then come back up and stay close to me or Peter.''

''Come on! '' I said grabbing her and we ran to our room. I serpent twisted around the ship as we ran.

Susan POV

I screamed as the boat rocked. I could hear things braking above. When Lucy and the little girl came running down. '' Now you must stay hear till somebody comes and gets you'' She said. Then she spotted me. '' SUSAN!'' she shouted.

''I'll stay here Stay with her'' I said pointing to the little girl.

''NO we need you up above'' she said.

''LUCY! I don't even know if this is real anymore! '' I said crying.

''Just leave me here please''

She looked at me ''who are you and what have you done with my sister?'' She asked. Then she stomped off.

Leslie P.o.v

''ED'' ''PETER'' Caspian shouted, ''we'll ram the serpent ram him on the rocks ''.

''STEER HER TO PORT WE'LL KEEP IT ON THE PROW!'' Edmund shouted. I ran to steer the ship as Edmund had asked I has no clue where Drinan was anyways. I watched with fear as Edmund climbed up top and shone his light in its face. '' LESLISE!'' Lucy came running up what's Edmund doing?''

''Try and Kill me come on! I'm right here!'' Edmund yelled. It bit the mouth of sea dragon off where Edmund was sitting. ''NO!'' Lucy and I shouted.

''EDMUND!'' Peter and Caspian yelled.

Lucy took out the bow and arrow. She got closer to the serpent.

'' What you doing?'' Peter cried.

''Saving Edmund'' she said. '' Seeing as how Susan won't help us.''

She aimed it at the serpent.

''ARCHERS READY YOUR SELVES'' a voice called far away. Edmund was still fighting the serpent. Lucy let go and hit it right in the eye. It let out a loud screech and knocked Edmund to the ground.

I ran over and helped him up.

Jess POV

I woke up on an Island With a large Dragon next to me. I panicked. I wanted to yell but no sound came out. I wondered how I had gotten out of that place. It woke up my first instinct was to run like any sane person would. But then I spotted the sword in its back it was obviously in pain. It scratched itself like it was trying to scratch its skin off. Only then Did it notice me. It looked at me.

''I'm not afraid of you'' I told it. It Almost looked relieved . I turned around And spotted a Lion. '' Aslan'' I realized out loud Leslie had told me about him. '' Did you get me out of there?'' I asked.

'' yes you seemed to have learned your lesson about jealousy Child'' He said.

'' What about the others?'' I asked. They will be saved in good time he said.

'' Now let's take care of your friend.'' He said. With a few scratches of his paw and a loud roar. The dragon rose in to the air then almost a smoke like mist appeared around it. The dragon was gone. In its place was Eustace.

Peter pov

The serpant never gave up as I made sure my brother was ok. He stood their frozen in place as it got closer and closer. ''MOVE EDMUND!'' I shouted. Caspian Pushed him out of the way. We made severl attempts to slash it but failed.

'' We can beat this.'' Caspian said to me.

Jess Pov

Eustace came back to life and got up. '' Jess where's the sword?'' He asked. We looked for it and Eustace spotted it he picked it up.

Peter POV.

''We have to get it closer!'' Edmund said.

''ALL HANDS TO THE MAIN DEACK'' somebody yelled.

'' READY THE HARPOONS!'' Leslie shouted. The serpent now had the mass and the ship was tipping. Edmund climbed up the mass as the boat tipped.

Jess POV.

Eustace and I ran for all we could to the table we reached it Eustace only stopped for a second. Then as we got closer the sword lit up blue the others shook almost telling us to hurry. He reached out to set it down and the mist grabbed him. ''TAKE IT!'' Eustace shouted.

Edmund POV

_''Edmund''_ The witchs voice hissed_. '' What are you trying to prove Edmund?'' that you're a man?''_

''EDMUND!'' Peter yelled from below. ''DO IT!''

_''I can make you a man I can make you my king''._

This was the mist is wasn't real. Focus.

_''Just take my hand''._

_''Just give in.''_

I didn't notice the Action below I didn't know we were loosening.

Jess POV

I ran over to grab the sword. ''GOT IT!'' I yelled.

''SET IT DOWN!'' he yelled, ''WITH THE OTHERS!''.

The mist was now rushing to me as Eustace fought it off.

''GET IT!'' I yelled as we threw it down at the same time.

Leslie POV

''DO IT!'' I yelled.

Then with one quick move Edmund stabbed it with the now lit sword and the serpent was gone. It lit all over. And tipped in to the water. I hugged Lucy. As the sun took over the darkness.

'' The spell…..'' I said.

'' Its lifting!'' We both shouted.

''EDMUND! PETER! CASPIAN!'' We both shouted.

''Look!''

Jess POV

'' We did it!'' I said, ''Not bad Eustace''.

''Not bad yourself'' He smiled.

''Let's got to the others.'' I said.

Leslie POV.

''NARNIANS!'' We all yelled. Everybody yelled.

Maybelle and I ran to the side of the ship.'' I don't see him!'' She wailed.

'' Neither do I '' I worried.

''MAY BELLE!'' Yelled a voice.

We spotted him. '' JESS!'' we yelled.

Peter POV.

I walked down to the cabin and spotted Susan ''Sue? Its time'' I said.

''Time for what?'' She asked.

''Time to go. '' I said. '' Edmund and Lucy don't Need us can take care of themselves.''

'' I'm staying'' she said.

'' I had a talk with Aslan.'' She said, '' he said that in our world I will disappear no one will miss me Except for you' Edmund and Lucy and Eustace. It's like what Aslan said: You've learned all can from here.''

''Your right'' I sighed.

I hugged my sister '' We'll all miss you'' I said.

With that I got up and stepped in the wardrobe. And found myself back in the professors house.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy POV

**Chapter 13**

**Okay so Last Chapter! thanks to my readers and for the people who review And I might post the seqel I have beem writing but the book its based on dosn't have a movie and I don't own the book so I might just Have to leave it here...**

I watched as the brother and sister greeted each other and hugged it made me sad knowing I would have to say goodbye to my own brother and sister in the end. Edmund reached over and put his arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder. I didn't hear a thing not Caspian giving orders Not the others yelling. I was only aware of my brother. Caspian Walked Over and Rubbed my shoulder

''We did it I knew we would!'' I said.

''I t wasn't Just us though'' Said Edmund thinking about who we had forgotten about.

''Hay Lucy! I'm in the water! Lucy!''

'' EUSTACE!'' I walked to the edge of the boat.

''I'M a boy again!'' He shouted.

''Eustace I see your wings have been clipped!'' Reepicheep Jumped in.

'' Well I would like to know what has been going on here'' Said a voice.

''Susan!'' I said, where's Peter?''

''He left''. She said, He knew you two could look after yourselves I on the other hand Am staying''.

We must be close to Aslans Country'' Edmund said.

''Well we've come this far'' I said.

Leslie POVS

So what was it like? What Aslan Changed you back? Edmund asked.

''No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't do it myself'' Eustace replied.

''Then he came towards us'' Jess said.

''It sort of hurt but it was a good pain you know like when you pull a thorn from your foot.

''Being a Dragon wasn't All bad I think I was a better dragon then I was a boy really''. He said.

'' I'm so sorry for being such a sop He apologized.

''And I'm so sorry for being Such a Pain'' jess Said.

'' it's alright you guys'' Edmund said.

'' You were a pretty good dragon Eustace. Susan said.

''My friends we have arrived'' Reep spoke up.

We walked along the beach Together. ''Aslan'' Eustace said.

''Welcome children you have done well very well indeed. You have come far and now your journey ends here'' Aslan said.

'' Is this your country?'' Lucy asked.

''No my country lies beyond'' Aslan said nodding toward the water fall.

''Is my father in your country?'' Asked Caspian.

'' You can only find that out for yourself my son.'' He answered, ''But you should know that if you continue there is no return''.

We all watched him as he walked up to the water fall and Ran his hand thru it. I was no longer paying attention I was thinking to myself. I looked up in time to see Caspian walking toward us.

''I can't imagine my father would be very proud I gave up what he died for. I spent to long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given I was given I kingdom. A people.'' He walked over to Aslan. '' I promise to be a better king'' He said.

''you already are'' Aslan said.

He turned to Edmund Lucy Eustace and May belle and Jess ''Childran?'' he said.

'' I think it's time we went home now Lu'' Said Edmund.

I felt the tears come to my eyes I would never see Edmund again? Susan hugged me to her chest.

'' I thought you loved it here'' Lucy said. As her and Eustace looked at him confused.

'' I do'' He said looking at me. ''But I love home and our family as well he said, Pausing ''they need us he said.

I spoke up ''Aslan I know I am not even close to worthy but with Edmund gone I don't think I have much left here. I meat Caspian's been great to rule with but I think my times up here. And If I go Reeps Agreed to go with me I never knew no one more worthy.''

'' Even since I could reamber I have dreamt of seeing you country I've had many great adventures here nothing has dampened that yearning.'' Reep Explained With your permission Leslie and I would lay down our swords for the joy of seeing your country''. I now had my arm around Edmund holding on for all the time we had left.

''My country was made for free spirits like Leslies and noble hearts like yours'' Aslan said '' no matter how young he said looking at me, or small there bearers be.'' Thank you your highness I said bowing.''

''Nobody could be more deserving then you two'' Caspian said. Lucy gave reep a hug then Susan. Reep bowed to Caspian. I turned when I heard Eustace Crying. He bent down too Reep

''Don't cry'' Reepicheep told him.

''I don't understand will I not see you again? Ever?'' Eustace asked.

I smiled turning away looking at Jess, Eustace was so changed I had always seen the kind boy he really was Just like I did Jess. Now here he was showing it. I held on to Edmund and squeezed Lucy's hand. Reep got a small boat and went over the water fall Watching the tears stream down Eustaces face and Jess with his Hand of his shoulder. '' this is our last time here isn't it?'' Lucy asked Crying. Edmund and Eustace both put a hand on her shoulder at the same time.

''yes you've grown up dear one Just like peter and Susan'' Aslan answered.

Again I turned away letting them have their private moment with Aslan. I turned to Jess. '' Jess'' I said Hugging him. I wiped my eyes ''Take care of May belle. Keep being a good big brother and Just so you know Edmund could never replace what we have your my best friend you and May Belle take care of Tarabitha.''

'' I will Leslie'' He vowed.

''Oh and jess? Do me a favor make a new friend please?''

He was crying now ''I promise'' he said. Next I hugged Susan '' Please be a friend to Caspian I said, Maybe more.

''I will'' She hugged me.

When I turned back around I handed Caspian a note. Then I hugged him. ''It was great being a queen with you'' Then I walked over to Edmund'' ''Hay you'' I said.

I handed him one too ''I wrote this so you don't forget me'' I said.

''I could never'' he said. I turned to Lucy I gave her a long hug. ''You keep him in line alright?''

Then I turned back to Edmund and Kissed him long and tenderly and we embraced.

Eustace smiled at me'' thank you for seeing in me what others didn't he told me.

I hugged him. '' You be good to your cousins'' I said.

'' I promise '' he said and I knew he meant it.

''Hay Eustace!'' Jess ran over to us '' I hope to see you again sometime.'' '' We make a good team''.

''We do'' He said.

'' your all the closet thing I have to family'' Susan smiled at him Caspian smiled back and that includes you three'' he said to Eustace May Belle and Jess.

They smiled at him and we all turned toward the water fall as Lucy hugged Caspian hugged Aslan. And Edmund hugged his best friend….. Caspian then His big sister.

May belle hugged Lucy and I tightly. Aslan let out a loud rower and Separated the water in to a perfect round circle. Lucy hugged Susan one last time crying in to her chest ''you've been a great sister'' she whispered.

''I have been forgetting about Narnia lately I want to always be a friend to Narnia that's why I'm staying. Now go home needs you all''.

''will we come back?'' Eustace Asked Aslan.

''Narnia may still have need of you three'' he said

And then we all walked in to the water fall and I hung on to Edmunds hand and walked right behind Jess. We all turned and had one last look at our friends we waved. And kept walking as the water closed and we could no longer see them. We kept walking and then Edmunds hand dissolved from my hand. And I could no longer see Jess All I saw was Tarabitha. I walked thru crying. ''Scuse me?'' Said a voice.

I turned to see a fawn ''Hello'' I said' ''I'm Leslie''.

''I'm Tumnus''he said.

''Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus ''I said.

Eustace's POV

A week after the war.

Edmund gave me a hug '' Have fun in school'' he said.

He snorted. '' I_I'' I was getting choked up then Edmund hugged me '' Just so you know Ed I said, you're the person I look up to most. The way you changed I hope to be only half as just as you are. You really are the just king. And Lucy you're the most beautiful person I know''. Lucy was in tears now. She hugged me then mother came over '' on the train now'' she said, ''tell your Parents and brother hi''. I wiped my eyes my only friends were leaving they got in the train then they waved as it started moving and then they were gone.

Jess POV

The first day of school.

There was a family moving in to Leslies house I took May Belle to say hi. There was a boy my age there '' Hi'' He said.

''I'm Jess'' I said.

'' I'm Jacob'' he said.

'' Can I show you around?'' I asked.

''Sure'' said Jacob and the three of us and Jacobs sister Emily who was May belles age ran off.

Jess and Jacob became best friends. Leslie and Tumnus became great friends talking of the pevinsies Susan and Caspian fell in love and got married and had Three kids Rillon Edmund,

Peter, Eustace and Lucy Leslie.

The lords came out of there spell and became close friends of the king and queen.

Edmund, Lucy and Peter and Eustace became friends and shocked their families Eustace stopped bullying at school.

All was well


End file.
